


Test Your Hypothesis; Analyze Your Results; Draw a Conclusion (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Sassy Science Duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get a drink after the first day of Hannibal's trial, and Brian doesn't want to go home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Your Hypothesis; Analyze Your Results; Draw a Conclusion (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Test Your Hypothesis; Analyze Your Results; Draw a Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455961) by [Jay Auris (nighthawkms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris). 



**Length:** 52:09

**Music:** Muse - Starlight 

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061005.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061006.zip)


End file.
